MrsKrabs?
by very-crazy-gal
Summary: Spongebob and Squidward try to undercover the mystry behide Mrs. Krabs (mild sexual humor)More Coming!


Mrs. Krabs?  
  
Chapter 1: Crying? "Good Morning Mr. Krabs! Ready for another fine day of WORKING!?" Said Spongebob. But then, Spongebob realized his boss was not there. "Mr. Krabs?" he said again. "Mr. Krabs!!!!!!" He said louder. He was worried. Where did Mr. Krabs go? Just then, he heard a light sob coming from Mr. Krabs office. He put his ear against the door, listened. All he could hear was crying and him yelling the name "Janice." At that moment, Squidward walked through the door.  
  
"SQUIDWARD!" he said in a loud whisper. "Listen." He did and heard "Why? Why? WHY DID YOU GO?! JANICE!" "Squidward? Whose Janice?" Spongebob asked. "I don't know Spongebob." The door opened "What are ye' land lobbers doing?" said Mr. Krabs "Hahn.Nothing Mr. Krabs just looking for ah..Squidward's lost..DIME! Yeah! They were nervous. "DIME! WHERE!???!" Mr. Krabs dropped to the floor like a mad dog. Spongebob pulled Squidward over.  
  
"Squidward, I am worried about Mr. Krabs. He seemed really upset, think we should ask him about it?" "Spongebob! I am not asking Mr. Krabs what he was crying about! That is none of my business! Now, if you don't mind, I would like to return to my JOB!"  
  
Spongebob had trouble working. Mr. Krabs was very important to him and to hear him cry.it was painful for sensitive Sponge. He just seemed to be in a trance all day, with some stupid look on his face, which Squidward could hardly stand! "Spongebob, just forget about Mr. Krabs! ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
  
Later that night, Spongebob could not sleep. It was late. Spongebob tippy- toed over to Squidwards tiki- head house. "Squidward? Can I talk to you?" He opened his eyes to a delicate smile from the loveable sponge in his tighty-whitties and a sleeping cap on. "SPONGEBOB! I told you! Just for get about it! And another thing! Never EVER wake me from my beauty sleep!" "IamsorrySquidward.ItwasjustIwasreallybotheredmyMr.Krabsandwantedtotalkabout itwithyou." he said rather fast. "Fine, if I talk to you for 5 min. will you leave me alone!" Spongebob shook his head yes.  
  
"Now, why would he be crying like that and yelling a name in despair?"  
"I don't know!!" "Could he have lost something? Like money.but why would he be yelling the name Janice?..A person! Of course! That's it! But who could it be.a neighbor?..No that's his mom her name is Augustine..A sibling.no..he is the only one!...A girlfriend!." Squidward was pondering..neither had a clue! It was later into the night. Squidward turned on the T.V. It was some late-night talk show.  
  
"I miss her." The man said. "I yell her name all the time! In pain and despair!" "I see you miss you wife?" "COME BACK JANET! COME BACK BABY! I WANNA BE WITH YOU AGAIN!" "We'll be back to the "Maurnian Povick Show."  
  
"That's it!" Squidward said "His wife!" "OOO!!! Your right! He was doing all the things the man said on the T.V!" "But why is she gone!?" said Squidward. "Squidward! We have to find out! I can't stand Mr. Krabs being alone! Imagine! Him setting in his bed right now having nobody to love!" he said while hanging on Squiwards feet. "That's it! We'll go undercover! Find out what happened to her! Maybe she'll come back!" "OOO Squidward!"  
  
Chapter 2: Undercover Sponge  
  
The next morning, Sponge and Squid were on the case! Spongebob was very "in charge" He was even dressed in a little mustache and a detective suit. First.it was off to the Supermarket and went up to a bagboy.  
  
"Where is she!?" Spongbob said "What!" said a fish bagboy. "You know! GIVE HER TO ME!!!!" "HELP! ARE YOU TRYING TO RAPE ME OR SOMETHING!?" The market officials kicked them out.  
  
"Okay, bad start there, but I have the perfect place!" said Spongebob.  
  
They went to Bikini Bottom School and asked they child.  
  
"Spongebob, why are we here?" "Maybe she had a love affair and she gave birth to another child!" "Spongebob!" "YOU LITTLE BOY!" "Who me!?" "Yes, where is your mommy?" "At home?" "Does she look like this!" by accident he pulled out a picture of him and Patrick at Glove World. "No! My mom does not look like THAT!" "Very suspicious." "Spongebob, I really want to help Mr. Krabs, but your not even trying! Do you think she'll just appear out of thin air! FACE IT! We'll never find her!  
  
"Hey look! A magic show!" Spongebob loved magic shows! They quickly ran over. "Welcome! Welcome! I am the Amazing Phillip...and for my beautiful assistant Janice!..mmmm.where is she? OO!" He put a cape up. Dust everywhere. Then out of thin air, a whale came out. Spongebob was much too busy to notice. Squidward.just then.thought! "OH!" he gasped. He thought.JANICE...PEARL (being a whale in all.Lol! How did they.never mind.) THIN AIR!! The clues matched!  
  
"Spongebob! That's her!" He thought.another gasp! He turned to Squidward and gave him a huge smile!  
  
"We have to talk to her." After the show, they waited for her to leave.  
  
"Miss!? May we ask you a question? Do u happen to know a Mr. Krabs?" "OOO My brother in law! Yeah I know him." "You mean.you're not married." "Well, he was married to my sister. She died after Pearl was born." "But why was Mr. Krabs crying about Janice?" "OO Boys! You mean the other day! He was crying because I am leaving this magic act! He loves it because he always gets free shows. I am going into professional modeling for the overweight." "What happened to Mrs. Krabs??" "OO boys..well, one day she got sick.really sick. A boat hit her when she was up a surface. The doctors did everything they could. She lived a few months after in pain. What she was doing was not called living, just slowly dying. The only thing keeping her alive was Mr. Krabs." She had to stop there. She was very teary. "I have to go now." "WAIT!" they said. "Thank You." Said Spongebob. They watched her disappear into the darkness.  
  
The End. 


End file.
